The invention herein is disclosed for individuals suffering with lower back pain. The back pain may be caused by bulging discs which press on the spinal chord passing through the vertebrae. Alternatively the back pain may simply be caused by misalignments in the spine so that the vertebrae themselves press on the spinal chord. As individuals age the discs which separate the vertebrae normally shrink. Most individual's typically loose an inch or more of height. The vertebrae in the spine which were once adequately separated and cushioned by the discs therebetween accordingly become closer together. A misalignment between any two vertebrae in the back which may have been nonproblematic in the individual's youth may later in life become a source of chronic pain.